


Можжевеловые позвонки

by alllegory



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: У Йоко слово «герои» рыбной костью в горле. Просто тот мир не любил их, и они решили построить новый из собственных могильных плит.
Kudos: 2





	Можжевеловые позвонки

Йоко безразлично перелистывает листы учебников и многочисленных пособий, даже не пытаясь вчитываться в текст. В тетрадь для конспектов не вписывается ни одна дата и ни одно событие. В этом нет никакой нужды: Йоко сама себе книга, посвящённая всего одному историческому этапу, в каждый изломанный можжевеловый позвонок которой калёным железом напополам с золотым тиснением врезаны воспоминания.

На седьмом — смеющаяся девочка с волосами из облаков и сиренью в глазах, распадающаяся на невидимую мишуру на собственной свадьбе. 

Пятый и третий только чудом не крошатся в костную муку. Чудом и желанием не терять ни миллиграмма памяти о Киттане и Камине. 

Второй — Дзёган и Баримбо, жертвующие собой ради Дари и Гими; Кид и Айлак, бросающиеся на помощь Зоси; Маккен-сан, врезающийся в ракету. Люди, умирающие со смехом. 

Йоко морщится от фантомной боли, взглядом обводит контуры изображений в книгах и выключает свет.

Утро за окном вплавляется в воздух бледным пламенем свечей, тихо лижет тонкие ладони, не обжигая кожу. Йоко до сих пор не понимает, почему она не распадается на бумажную ломкость страниц и серую пыль: книги, а особенно промасленные потерями, сгорать должны быстро.

Йоко не сгорает; Йоко рассказывает о смерти и своих друзьях (смерть и друзья всегда стоят рядом, как в предложении, так и в жизни), о поражениях и победе, на доске мелом пишет по памяти даты, даты, даты и говорит, говорит, говорит.

Пальцы и голос не дрожат.

Ни сейчас, ни тогда, когда за спиной слышит по-детски восхищённое: «Герои».

У Йоко слово «герои» рыбной костью в горле. Просто тот мир не любил их, и они решили построить новый из собственных могильных плит.

Йоко старается не думать, что погибших хватило бы и на три.


End file.
